Chances
by kandyfanz123
Summary: Kandy in college. Kirsten has been hurt too many times. Is she willing to risk her friendship with Sandy for true love? Or will fear of being hurt keep her from acting on her feelings?


Ok here's another 1-shot... kandy in college- they've been friends, but they are afraid to move to the next step. they obviously like each other, but what happens if they screw it up?

---

"Sandy, I'm sorry. I--I just don't-- I don't want this to be a mistake. I care too much. I- I'm afraid to leap. Leaving this behind is too precious. What if we aren't supposed to be together- what if we are meant to be just friends. Say that we do… take this step and we- I, screw it up. We could never go back to the way we were. I've hurt too many people-BEEN hurt too many times. Falling in love is something I just always figured would happen and I thought my whole life that 'Mr. Right' would come along and everything in my life would be wonderful- or at least better. That I would never have to face anything alone ever again. That suddenly I would realize what makes life worth it. But I grew up. I could never forgive myself if I let either one of us down. I'm not a risk taker. Not with things I care about the most. I'm too in love with you- I-" Kirsten blurted, only to be interrupted by Sandy.

"Kirsten- you won't be with me because you love me?" Sandy asked, confused.

"Yes, because I can only hurt the people I love." she replied, breaking the tearful gaze between four blue eyes.

"No." he whispered, shaking his head, his eyes cast down. He stroked her cheek, and pulled her close to him and kissed her. He could feel her tears on his cheeks, and her face was hot and flustered as she eagerly returned his embrace.

Suddenly she broke away, shaking her head.

"Sandy we can't be together- I just told you I'll screw it up. Maybe not right away. What if we end up together, get married- thinking we made it and one day you wake up and realize what a waste your life is. I could never force you to stay and be unhappy. And then I'm left alone to picking up the pieces."

"What makes you think I could ever have anyone better than you? This doesn't have to be difficult. Don't read so far into it. I care about you- I have feelings for you as more than a friend. I know that you do too. Just jump- otherwise you'll spend the rest of your life wondering. Give us a chance. Please. Give me a chance."

"Sandy… I- I don't know wha- I don't know what to do. I want to be with you too- but its not that simple."

"How is it not that simple? You like me, I like you, and BAM! We're together! It doesn't have to be complicated." Sandy said, rubbing her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"Yes it does… I won't hurt you. I won't hurt myself." she whispered.

"Ok if that's really how you feel…I'll slowly go dig myself a hole and climb in…"Sandy said, turning away in defeat, mumbling to himself..

"Sandy-- WAIT!" Kirsten blurted all of a sudden.

He turned around, and immediately she ran to him, flailing her arms around his neck and pressing her body tightly against his as she raked her delicate fingers through his unruly thick hair, kissing him.

Tears soaked her lashes, and soon they were leaking through her shut eyelids, draining onto her cheeks. Sandy stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears, as he continued to kiss her through his smile. Breathless, she pulled away, looking up at him confused.

"Changed your mind, I see?" Sandy asked with a chuckle. Kirsten looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"You're a good kisser." Kirsten said, raising her eyebrows.

"You're not so bad yourself." He replied.

"I could use some practice though, could you help me, maybe?" she asked suggestively.

"O, for sure. C'mere." he said, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her again.

"Sandy, I changed my mind." she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

"I see that." he replied casually. She laughed at him softly, and looked up at him, resting her forehead on his.

"Hey Sandy?" she whispered again,

"Yeah, baby?" he replied, rubbing her back.

"I think we should be together."

"I have that suspicion."

He smiled down at her, knowing this would be the beginning of a very right relationship.

---

ok. yes i know it's short, but i thot it would be kinda cute... please review!


End file.
